fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Venatodus
|ailments = Tarred |weaknesses = Water |creator = MonsterHunterFlacko }} Physiology A large Piscine Wyvern with an elongated body. Its dorsal region is blue-gray and marked with navy blue spots. Eight pairs of dark brown bars are on the top and sides of the body, broadest at the lateral line and narrowing towards the belly. The ventral region of the beast is white. The mouth is wide and filled with numerous needle-like teeth. Its dorsal fin is located in the middle of its back, and it has relatively small pectoral fins. Abilities Venatodus possesses no elemental abilities and simply relies on its own strength to fight against enemies. It is, however, able to spit tar. Ecology In-Game Information Taxonomy *Order: Piscine Wyvern *Suborder: Fish Feet Wyvern *Superfamily: Oil Wyvern *Family: Venatodus Habitat Range Venatodus is native to the Tarred Craters. Ecological Niche Venatodus is an opportunistic predator that preys on the likes of Aptonoth, Bullfango, Kelbi, Konchu, and Mosswine. However, Venatodus is rather low in the food chain for a predator, and occasionally finds itself preyed upon by the likes of Crambaldon and Phaltarus. Crambaldon is especially an issue as the two creatures are often seen swimming in the tar pits, and Venatodus has difficulty breaking through the Leviathan's tough armor. It occasionally scavenges as well, not hesitating to eat carrion if live prey is unavailable. Biological Adaptations Venatodus is very well adapted to life in its habitat. Its body is covered in a thin layer of an oily substance which allows it to swim through tar unabated. It also has the ability to spit tar, which is used to attack prey or any other monsters that may pose a threat. As expected of a Piscine Wyvern, its eyesight is quite poor, but its other senses make up for it. Behavior Venatodus is extremely territorial and will attack any monster or human that enters its area with ferocity, excluding one of its own kind. Carves |-|Low Rank= |-|High Rank= |-|G Rank/Master Rank= Equipment Note: only the final forms of weapons and armor will be shown. |-|Blademaster Armor= Skills: Evasion +1, Focus, Negate Tar, Sneak |-|Gunner Armor= Skills: Evasion +1, Focus, Negate Tar, Sneak |-|Weapons= Attacks *'Roar': Venatodus roars when it first spots the hunter and whenever it enters rage mode. *'Bite': Venatodus simply bites at the hunter. Deals a minor amount of damage. *'Tail Swipe': Venatodus quickly turns roughly 90 degrees to whip the hunter with its tail. Deals a moderate amount of damage. *'Slithering Charge': Venatodus drops onto its belly and quickly slithers towards the hunter, giving it the impression fo swimming on land. Deals a moderate amount of damage. *'Hipcheck': Venatodus will slightly turn so that the side of its body is facing the hunter. It then suddenly jerks forward, slamming the hunter with the side of its body. Deals a large amount of damage. *'Tar Spit': Venatodus spits a glob of tar at the hunter. Deals a moderate amount of damage and inflicts Tarred. *'Tar Splash': Venatodus retreats to a tar pit and swims around. It then leaps out of the tar, creating a big splash when it comes down and sending tar flying at the hunter. Deals a moderate amount of damage and inflicts Tarred. Damage Effectiveness |-|Physical= |-|Elemental= |-|Status Effects= |-|Items= Introduction Cutscene The hunter has been tasked to hunt a Venatodus, an aggressive Piscine Wyvern that resides within the Tarred Craters. It swims in the tar pits and spits tar at prey. The hunter eventually arrived at the tar pits and didn't see anything out of the ordinary. Just the usual terrain. Until the hunter's attention is caught by some splashing off in the distance. They didn't see anything, just the tar pits. The hunter crept towards to where they heard the splashing come from. They were only a few feet from a pit when a large beast suddenly shot out of the pit and towards the hunter. The hunter dove out of the way, covered in some tar from the emerging monster. They looked back and saw the Venatodus get on its fin-like feet. It shook some tar off its body and glared at the hunter, letting out a small roar. The hunt begins. Turf Wars *Vs. Crambaldon: The turf war starts with the Piscine Wyvern and the Leviathan sizing each other up as Venatodus flares its fins while Crambaldon rears its head up. Venatodus suddenly charges at the Crambaldon, and then starts biting at it. This proves to be futile, however, as the Crambaldon bites down on Venatodus, holding it in its jaws. It then proceeds to violently thrash it around, slamming it against the ground multiple times. After its done, Crambaldon smashes Venatodus against the ground one last time before releasing it and then uses its large head to send the Piscine Wyvern rolling along the ground, dealing massive damage to it overall. The winner is Crambaldon. *Vs. Phaltarus: The monsters growl at each other before they rush each other. Phaltarus gets the first hit in, smacking Phaltarus with its forearm. It then bites down on the Piscine Wyvern, holding onto it with its jaws and then proceeds to beat it senseless with its forearms. Afterward, the Brute Wyvern will push Venatodus away and perform a quick spin to slam it with its clubbed tail, causing Venatodus to topple over. The winner is Phaltarus. Notes *Venatodus's design is based on lizardfish of the family Synodontidae. *Its head, dorsal fin, pectoral fins, legs, and tail fin can be broken. *Venatodus's roar requires Earplugs to block. *In rage mode Venatodus will huff black smoke from its mouth. *When fatigued Venatodus will eat an Herbivore to recover stamina. *Similar to Plesioth and Gobul, Venatodus can be fished out of the tar pit it's currently swimming in with a frog. **It can also be forced out with a Sonic Bomb, but it'll automatically enter rage mode. Category:Monster Creation Category:Large Monster Category:3 Star Level Monster Category:Piscine Wyvern Category:Tarred Monster Category:MonsterHunterFlacko